Carnival
by ShowGirl92
Summary: Snarry Drabble series about the Carnival Week 2011. Slash.
1. Bacchus

**CARNIVAL**

**Disclaimer:** HP characters are not mine ='(

**Beta:** Systaticism

**Summary:** Snarry Drabble series about the Carnival Week 2011. Slash.

**Author Notes:** This was wrote for a challenge proposed for a forum in spanish dedicated to Snarry pairing. Every single day of the Carnival, the administration gave us a word with which we had to write a 200 words drabble. Because of the translation I made, the number of words has change a bit.

**.o.O.0.O.o.**

**1****st**** Drabble: Bacchus**

**Drabble Summary:** Parties makes Severus sick, and Harry usually drink too much. Will they find a solution that make them both satisfied?

**Word (04/March/2011):** Bacchus

**.o.O.0.O.o.**

"Harry, please, don't cause a scandal tonight."

"I never cause scandals."

"Don't try to deny it. Every single party you attend, you end getting drunk and into trouble."

"Is that what you call a scandal? Those parties are so boring! I need to be distracted!"

"And the end you always find some idiot to entertain you."

"That's not true."

"Whether you remember or not has no bearing on _my_memory. The last time, you ended up dancing very indecently, plastered against Longbottom."

"Really? _Neville_? Did you do something to him? Wait... Of course you did; that's why he won't even _look _at me. I met him at The Three Broomsticks the other day and he didn't wave back. Poor Nev..."

"Poor _Nev_? What about _me_? I'm starting to get fed up having to be so aware of the amount of drinks you have. Have a little of self-control; you're old enough."

"Things become boring if you disappear, forcing me to find something to distract me. You are my Bacchus, but if you're not there..."

"So you will not mind missing that ludicrous costume party and you'll let me distract you properly, right?"

Harry could not refuse.


	2. About harlequins and other costumes

**CARNIVAL**

**Disclaimer:** HP characters are not mine ='(

**Beta:** Systaticism

**.o.O.0.O.o.**

**2****nd**** Drabble: About harlequins and other costumes**

**Drabble Summary: **Severus have to wear an harlequin disguise and he wants to shift it to Harry, but Harry still doesn't knows what he have to wear. Will Severus be happy with his new costume?

**Word (05/March/2011):** Harlequin

**.o.O.0.O.o.**

He glared down at the box he had shoved in the drawer for the millionth time. It was assumed that he'd wear a costume that matched his personality. He scowled as he remembered the contents once more: a _harlequin_. A clown? There had to be some mistake. He, Severus Snape, was no clown.

"Honey, stop worrying. Wearing a harlequin costume isn't that bad, you know? It could've been worse."

"_Sure_, whatever you say. I still don't believe it. Argyle does _not_ suit me. Nor do bells. I refuse to accept this nonsense–and what do _you _have to wear?"

"I don't know," Harry confessed. "I'm afraid to find out. It could be anything."

"There's nothing worse than going as a harlequin. If you'd like, we can swap costumes."

"So it's a shame for you to go as a harlequin? _I _wouldn't mind. But if we trade, it means we're giving in."

"Yes, yes, whatever you say. Take the damn box."

"Thanks, honey! I don't understand why they say you're such a dungeon bat because you're positively _lovely_!"

Harry disappeared from the office without realizing the face of horror on Severus's face when he found his new costume: _Batman_.


	3. Gryffindor bacchanals

**CARNIVAL**

**Disclaimer:** HP characters are not mine ='(

**Beta:** Systaticism

**Summary:** Snarry Drabble series about the Carnival Week 2011. Slash.

**.o.O.0.O.o.**

**3****rd**** Drabble: Gryffindor bacchanals**

**Drabble Summary:** Parties of Harry's friends always end the same way. Severus knows that he must hold on, because it's worth the wait for the good things.

**Word (05/March/2011):** Bacchanal

**.o.O.0.O.o.**

What abandon. Did Gryffindors have no shame?

They were all Harry Potter's friends, celebrating Merlin-knows-what-stupid-thing. It was always the same. They begin the festivities like any other party, and ended it... actually, he didn't know how they tended to end because he never stayed to their conclusion.

Like a good Slytherin, he appreciated discretion. Although it might have been tempting to some, his idea of fun was not to see shirtless youngsters rubbing against everyone else to the obnoxious beat of the music.

But he should leave—because of Harry. He always forgot his complaints when Harry approached him in that fucking sexy way of his.

They left the ridiculous bacchanal because they had much more _important_ things to attend to—issues that only concerned to him and his Gryffindor—the brat that forced him to go there, year after year, with the promise that they would end up having fun.

Damn Potter.

Severus didn't know how, but Harry usually ended up being right. They always had fun—in their own way, of course. Sometimes, it was worth suffering, because all the worthwhile things in life make you wait. And within minutes, when they finally disappeared from there, they would… see to those worthwhile things.

It was his job to teach Harry what a _true_ party was.


	4. Change of personality

**CARNIVAL**

**Disclaimer:** HP characters are not mine ='(

**Beta:** Systaticism

**Summary:** Snarry Drabble series about the Carnival Week 2011. Slash.

**4th Drabble: Change of personality**

**Drabble****Summary:** The Carnival celebrated in Hogwarts is quite peculiar. The only condition? Everyone, absolutely everyone, must go disguised of another person, particularly, of someone who is also in the castle.

**Word****(06/March/2011):** Perversions.

* * *

><p>"It was very strange, don't you think?"<p>

"No, not odd; interesting. Many idiots were disguised as a brat with glasses. Of course, today I had numerous Harrys to choose from."

"You bastard! Well, I won't deny the best of all was you. Although... the glasses don't look right on you."

"Long hair does not suit _you_, either. And where did you buy that wig? It looks like it hasn't been washed in years."

"But I washed it before putting it on! I used your shampoo, too. I wanted the costume to be realistic, you know?"

"I won't deign that with a response because it would be hurtful and you would get angry. Right now I don't want you angry. Come here, Sev."

"Idiot! I'm Harry!"

"Shut up and follow the game! You wanted me to dress up?"

"But Sev..."

"No, I'm Harry. Do not spoil it."

"This is getting weird. It feels like perverted role playing?"

"Yes. Doesn't it turn you on?"

"I think you've had too much to drink."

"Oh, yes, Sev, scold me. I've been a very bad Gryffindor. Punish me."

The real Harry, disguised as Severus Snape, was dragged into the actual professor's bedroom. He couldn't deny the obvious: that it was getting him very hot. He smirked. He'd have to teach Severus how to really fuck Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>: I know, this drabble is a little weird and confusing. Anyway, anyone is interested in being my beta-reader? I'm writing other fics and I need some help with the grammar corrections.


End file.
